dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yoshi-TheOreo/Sell, Sell, Sell...other players' defenses.
Yeah, big fan of Dungeon Defenders; been playing since a few college buddies and I saw this on the Xbox 360 store, I decided to buy it for my PS3. (Ever since my friend fell to the addiction that is Skyrim-job. Inside joke. :D) Well anyways, great game, has a few technical flaws...and one huge one; the selling of other players defenses. I mean really Trendy. You just opened up a gateway of potentially devastating results in the acts of trolling. Not to mention the nerve of some people replacing defenses with their own for the sake of experience gain. Now, I can understand this; you're looking to put that extra five stat boost into your build to make it significantly stronger, right? Well, it's kind of hard to get that nice, tall, refreshing glass of EXP for your character...when their build cannot hold its fluids. Common sense should set in to where you should be able to be aware of what room you have entered, realized the difficulty you're on, obviously see that you're being one shot by a lone goblin, plus be fully aware that your defense is astronomically inferior for said challenge, you should be able to come to a valid conclusion...maybe I shouldn't have removed that lugnut while the machine was running. Quite often I do survival runs for mana and realize that doing this solo is boring; so I hop online. From time to time, I get low levels who join to splash in the remains of our fallen enemies, while being rewarded EXP for surviving or dying in funny manners. I usually get into Wave 10-11...till I get that one special individual, who wants to perform the very said action that I had declared earlier. Hell, I often receive players who enter my room, sell a section of my defense, and desparately try to replace it within the crimson horde. (You're going to take a fully upgraded Spin n' Cut that does over 1500...for one that does only 650 at the start?...What made you think that would work?...I don't care if your Spin n' Cut has over 10000 health. You can be big and chunky, but if you don't know how to apply your strength, I can kick your butt. : / ) And it really gets annoying when you're not the host. No harm in the matter as long as you don't piss off the one with the kick button, right? :D In short, Trendy really needs to come out with a patch to where players can't sell other players defenses, at all. My friend who has been playing Skyrim-job religiously, has even encountered this problem, but they pocket the mana, then sign out. -_- (Congrats. You've just accumulated the equivalence of pocket change for two Beefy Crunchy Burritos from Taco Bell. Only a hundred more to go so you can fully upgrade that Blasticus...then throw it away when you find another with one more upgrade than your current one...then realize you wasted all your mana on a gun that's a few points in damage lower than the one you sold...Good job.) Category:Blog posts